dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Flash
|alias= The Flash The Red Streak |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League |family= Unnamed (father) Unnamed (mother; deceased) |status= Alive |actor= Ezra Miller |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League (unreleased) The Flash (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) }} Barry Allen is a man who was struck by lightning, gaining the metahuman ability to move and vibrate his molecules at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the superhero known as The Flash.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League He would eventually join as a member of the Justice League. Biography Early life When he was a child, Barry Allen's mother was killed, with the blame wrongly placed on his father, who was sent to prison as a result. Due to this, Barry became obsessed with forensic science, hoping to one day personally prove his father's innocence. One night, while working on his mother's case, Barry was struck by lightning, which gave him the power to run at incredible speeds, as well as the ability to vibrate his atoms at tremendous rates. Civilian Life At some point, Barry Allen was caught on a security camera stopping a mugger at super speed, with that footage later being obtained by Lex Luthor. ''Justice League Part One'' To be added ''The Flash'' To be added ''Justice League Part Two'' To be added Possible Future The Flash traveled back from a possible future to the Batcave, appearing in a vortex of bright light and lightning, warning Bruce Wayne of the dangers that the future might hold, regarding Superman and an "apocalypse", which could only be avoided if "she" was saved from death, and that Lois Lane is "the key." Bruce quickly wakes up shortly thereafter, and whether or not this was a dream remains unknown, but Batman himself appears not to think so. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Metahuman Speed Force Physiology': Barry's powers come from the Speed Force, a mysterious extra-dimensional energy field that he first accessed after gaining his powers from a lightning strike. The lightning altered Barry's DNA to supercharge his cells with enormous amounts of electricity, and likewise augmented his physiology to beyond peak human condition, obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle his new abilities. Barry is shown able to directly access the Speed Force, however it is currently unknown if he can do so at will. **'Super Speed:' Flash, after being struck by lightning (and doused with some nearby chemicals in the process), gained a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, making him capable of moving, thinking acting, and perceiving in seconds or less, slightly faster than even that of Superman, making Flash the fastest member of the Justice League. This allows him notably to run at supersonic speeds, though it is believed he can move faster. He can even vibrate himself on a microscopic level to allow him to move through solid matter, inducing jolt or tremors with physical contact, or enhance the amount of force in his attacks to superhuman levels. As his speed extends to him on a microscopic level, and thus, his cells and biochemistry work considerably faster than normal, allowing him inhuman resilience to being stunned, dazed or fatigued, as well as allowing him to heal and recover completely in hours from any bone or flesh injuries without side-effects, even if the injuries are highly crippling. The intensity of his speed allows Flash to run up vertical surfaces, and across the surface of water. ***'Intangibility:' Flash, due to his incredible speed, can vibrate any part of his body, allowing him to thereby phase himself through solid objects. ***'Inter-Frequency Travel:' Flash's incredible speed allows him to move into another plane of frequency, where another reality is located. ***'Time-Travel:' Flash can run fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of the space-time continuum, allowing him to travel back in time and re-visit past events, which is arguably the most powerful facet of Flash's speed. Hence, the Flash from a possible future briefly traveled back to the past, appearing to Batman in a vortex of bright light and lightning, warning him of the upcoming potential dangers regarding Superman and an upcoming "apocalypse.", and showing Batman a vision of this potential future in the form of a nightmarish dream. Abilities *'Forensic Expert': Barry Allen is a highly skilled forensic scientist, and is confident in his ability to ultimately prove his father's innocence in the murder of his mother. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' Flash, since he has no invulnerability, can be stabbed, shot or injured, like any normal human if he is caught, meaning that he must be extra careful not to be caught moving at normal speeds. Equipment *'Flash Suit:' Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit (with a golden lightning bolt design on the chest) as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies when he fights crime. In a seemingly alternate reality where Superman became a malevolent vengeful tyrant, Barry's suit was altered, being metallic and armored. He also wore a protective helmet that covered his head and face while wearing his traditional cowl underneath it. Relationships Family *Father *Mother † Behind the scenes To be added Gallery Concept art Barry Allen at a crime scene - concept art.png|Barry Allen investigating a crime scene. Flash in action Concept_art.jpg|Flash in action. References es:The Flash Category:Justice League characters Category:The Flash characters Category:Justice League Part Two characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters